Mutants stick together
by Li0ness95
Summary: 2012 verse. Leo discovers there are other mutants that live in NYC, are they friends or foe? And what is leo's new friend hiding from him. What adventures or even romance awaits our heros. leoxoc, raph x oc, don x april, mikey x oc. possibly ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Li0ness95 with my 2nd story. :) I currently have writers block for my other story 'The Guardian' but don't worry i'll upload a chapter as soon as I can, however my friend at college got me back into TMNT & after watching the series I decided to do a few stories for it.**

**1) None of the TMNT or any of it's characters belong to me, apart from my OC's, those are mine.  
2) This story is set in the 2012 verse so if you don't like don't read, but I do have a few ideas for the 2k3 verse but that will be later, depending on reviews & what not.**

**Also this is set during the 2nd season 'follow the leader' (episode 3 for any of you who haven't yet watched it) so things will diverge from the actual series but i will try to keep to it ;)**

**So enjoy **

* * *

Hi my name is Alexis Bennett. But you can call me Alex or Lexi.

and for the record...

...This is officially the worst day ever, I'm currently out on a rooftop in the pouring rain at night surrounded by a bunch of 'foot' ninja's while trying to defend my best friend who's lying on the floor heavily injured, his katana's lying just a few feet away from us. One of the ninja's came towards us "Just hand over the freak and we promise no harm will come to you" he said, his weapons ready to kill. "I rather go to hell" I replied and spat at his face and moved myself in front of my friend who was dropping in and out of consciousness, the red blood contrasting greatly with his green, scaly skin.

Did I mention my best friend is a giant mutated ninja turtle? Yeah, well he is and he's currently lying at deaths door. *sigh* This is it I thought as I watched the ninja's getting ready to charge. This is how we're going to die. I drew out my Keitou-Tachi sword and got into a defence position. If I'm going down I'm going down fighting just like a real ninja, A ninja with honour, unlike these idiots. I may have a dislocated shoulder but I'll be damned if I let them anywhere near us, after all us mutants have got to stick together no matter what the odds are.

How on earth did we end up in this situation you ask. Well I'll tell you it started about 7 months ago, a rainy night just like today funnily enough, when my life was changed forever. How was I suppose to know becoming friends with a blue-bandanna wearing turtle would send me on an adventure of a life time?

* * *

**Finish!**

**I know it's short but this is the prologue. Please rate & review & tell me what you think :)**

**Till next time. x**


	2. CH 1 - The beginning

**Hey people it's Li0ness95 back with the first official chapter of 'mutants stick together'**

**First off Disclaimer: None of the TMNT characters from any verse belong to me apart from Alexis she is mine ;)**

**And yes 'Agafa Shelly' the Oc is a girl :)**

**And thirdly this chapter after much debating in my head is going to be set in the last episode of season 1**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

Normal POV:

It started off as an ordinary day, people getting up for work and going along with their everyday business within the busy streets of New York, by then it was too late. A purple looking portal had opened up high in the sky and a spherical looking ship came flying through, soon people were being abducted left right and center but within a few hours the ship had suddenly crashed and landed in the ocean by the docks, slowly filling up with water and sinking to the ocean floor. All the people that had been abducted were safely rescued but not a single soul had seen the culprits. Many people started asking questions like who were they? and what made the ship mysteriously crash? however after all the commotion died down people once again carried on with their lives acting as if nothing had ever happened. It was early evening by now, the sun was setting and people were arriving safely at their homes after a hard day of work. But this is where our story begins...

It all started that evening after the so called 'alien attack', down by the docks where the ship had crashed. A young girl no older than 15 was casually sitting on the edge watching the sun set on the horizon. Looking closer the girl seemed to be of average height and build, her dark brunette hair was plaited and coming down the right hand side of her face the left side had a few bangs which she kept tucking behind her ear. Her eyes were a striking midnight blue colour and her skin was a nice tan colour, obviously showing that she's been out in the sun a lot. She was wearing a pair of black converses, denim shorts, a white tank top and a blue baseball hoodie along with some accessories like a few bangles and a necklace which was a blue upside down triangle. she had one of her legs dangling over the edge and the other tucked into her chest and her head resting on her knee just staring into the sea like she had a million and one thoughts going through her head.

Alexis' POV:

It's beautiful, i'm currently sitting at the docks where the so called 'alien attack' happened to be honest I think it's a load of rubbish, probably some sort of prank or something but the police are still involved and don't want anyone going down to the docks until they have thoroughly investigated what happened. Your probably asking why i'm here or how I even got pass the police, heck you don't even know me yet. so why don't I introduce my self. My name is Alexis Bennett but everyone calls me Alex, I'm 15 and I live in New York, I use to live in Japan where I lived with my Grandfather, my dad left when i was born and my mum is always working off abroad somewhere or other and because she didn't have time for me she dumped me off with her dad, my grandfather. He was so cool, no seriously he was, he was a master in the art of ninjuitsu and taught me everything I know, so yes I am 15 years old and a ninja, awesome right? A couple of years ago my grandfather had 'died' and so i had to go live with my mum in New York, not that she even spends any time here, last I saw her was 2 months ago and one phone call since then but I can't complain she had loads of money so I don't have to worry about getting a job or what not.

So yeah because of my totally awesome ninja skills I was able to sneak past the police, don't look at me like that it's been a few stressful days for me and I feel much better once I am at the docks the ocean is just so calming and relaxing. It's exam finals and all that this week and today was Friday the final day, thank god I swear I have never had to use so much brain power before but hey now its half term, and I can do whatever I want.

I was just about to get up and go when something shiny that was in the sea below me had caught the corner of my eye. Looking closer it looked like a sword of some sort like a katana floating on the surface but looking even closer it looked like it was attached to something like ... a body. I gasped as I realized that I could actually see a body just floating in the water. I quickly took off my hoodie and dived into the water and grabbed the body, bloody hell whoever they were they were very heavy, as I pulled the body back onto the shore I wondered what had happened to the guy or girl, probably not a girl as the build seemed to masculine. I finally got the body and few took a few deep breaths before looking at the body, for which I had to do a double take. It wasn't a person it was a giant-looking turtle guy. The sword I had seen was strapped to his back- i mean shell, I think. He had a blue bandanna on as well as some elbow and knee pad gear.

I had to take a step back, I mean I just found a body lying in the sea the actual body then being some sort of giant turtle who was dressed in ninja gear. At that moment I could of left but I didn't I don't know why but I just couldn't leave the guy, come on If I did someone else could find him then he'll be shipped off to one of those labs and experimented on. I shuddered at that thought, taking a deep breath I slowly approached the turtle, he seemed okay I think, I placed my fingers against his throat his pulse was barely there, probably swallowed too much water he also seemed to have a couple of cuts and what not on his arms and legs. Just as I reached over to have a closer look at his left arm (the arm closest to me) reached up and grabbed my arm. Next thing I know i'm looking down at the most bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"H-help" the turtle started, he seemed to be loosing consciousness again, his eyes were full of fear and worry. I took in a big gulp and said "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you", "Whats your name?" I asked hoping to catch his name before he blacked out again. "L-Leo" he said just before he blacked out again, his grip on my arm relaxing a bit,was it wierd that he talked and I didn't actually freak out at that, odd. "Don't worry Leo" I whispered to myself "I'm gonna get you out of here" as i reached down I pulled his left arm over to my back and managed to heave him onto my back, yeah yeah I know I complained a minute ago that he was heavy but that doesn't make me weak okay. Great I realized how was I gonna sneak past the police with a giant unconscious turtle on my back. "Oh Alex" I said to myself "What have you gotten yourself into now" I started walking thinking of a plan to get Leo out of here safely.

Leo's POV:

God everything hurt, what happened to me. Oh yeah the technodrome, you know the giant alien ship that attacked New York just a few hours ago. Thanks to me and my bro's the aliens or kraang as they call themselves have been defeated, all I remember is holding back the kraang prime (boss alien) to make sure my brothers and my friend got away safely and then the technodrome sinking. Am I dead, I'm not sure, i can hear noises around me so I don't think I'm dead, suddenly a pair of cold fingers were pressed against my neck, I knew that it was a human hand as it doesn't feel like my brothers knowing them they would be yelling at me to wake up by now. But out of reflex i reached my arm up and grabbed the arm that was coming towards me, It took a sec for me to open my eyes but when I did I was looking straight into a pair of midnight blue eyes that seemed to belong to a young girl roughly around my age.

"H-help" I was able to croak out, god was my voice killing me right now, I looked into the girls eyes she wasn't scared of me she had a look of determination in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you" she said, wow her voice was so angelic, did I just think that? Oh no I could feel my eyes closing again "Whats your name?" she asked, "L-Leo" I was just able to say before the darkness pulled me in again.

* * *

-TURTLES LAIR-

Normal POV:

It was quiet as the tree turtles and the young human made their way back to the lair, All with a face of sadness and sorrow. The youngest of the three turtles, the one wearing the orange bandanna kept sniffing and rubbing the constantly flowing tears from his eyes, his baby blue eyes seemed completely dull and lifeless. The one standing next to him, his now oldest brother, wearing a red bandanna was trying hard not to let the tears flow, he was the oldest now, he had to be strong for his two little brothers. The middle one, with a purple bandanna was behind them, with the young red haired human clutching to him as if he was going to disappear the minute she let go of him. The purple one would have been over joyed by this if it wasn't for the previous events that just happened, to be honest he was still in a state of shock. As they approached the lair they braced themselves for what was about to happen, they didn't want to cos it would admit that it actually happened but they didn't have a choice.

Hamato Yoshi or better known as Master Splinter was currently sitting in the center room a.k.a the living room with the young humans father - Mr Kirby O'neil. As the pair heard footsteps approaching they quickly stood. The human better known as April actually came through first with the purple one called Donatello or Donnie/Don for short, as soon as April saw her dad she let go of Donnie and tackled her dad, the floodgates finally opened and she couldn't stop, Kirby went into shock for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace and started whispering comforting words into her ears. With this action Splinter automatically realized something was wrong. Just as he was about to ask Donatello what happened the other two turtles entered, the youngest eyes now being all red and puffy. Splinter's ears fell down as he realized something was most definitely wrong.

"My sons" he asked quietly "Where is your brother Leonardo?". A feeling of dread pooled at the the bottom of his stomach, he feared he already knew the answer but still had the need to ask. As soon as he asked the question April broke down even more and Michelangelo, the youngest with the orange bandanna soon knelt down and started sobbing, This was Mickey the turtle that is always smiling and was never sad for long was acting as if his world was smashed into a million pieces. That was all Splinter needed to confirm his suspicion. The red one, called Raphael spoke up as Donatello knelt down to comfort the youngest turtle. "Le-Leo, sacrificed himse-self t-to get us o-out of their s-safely" said Raphael on the very urge of breaking down himself. "He held back the kraang-prime so we could escape" whispered Donnie.

Splinter was mortified, no father wants to bury his own child before himself, biological or not Splinter thought of the boys as his own sons. he himself was not sure how to act, he can't tell his sons it will be alright because it won't his oldest son, their oldest brother the one they went to for everything from occasional advice to helping get rid of a nightmare was now gone, at the bottom of an ocean they couldn't even give him a proper burial. He had to sit down, this was too much...

-( _A couple of hours later)-_

It was late in the evening now, all three turtles had eventually broken down and had cried themselves to sleep, Raphael in the center on the sofa with his right arm around Mickey whose head lent against Raphael's chest and Donatello who was curled up against his older brothers lap. The Young human April had curled herself up against her father was fast asleep, her also crying herself to sleep. Mr O'neil sighed as he got up and picked up his daughter bridal style, she slightly whimpered from the movement but was able to get comfy again. "Thank you for everything" said Splinter as he approached the humans, "No need" said Mr O'Neil, "What are friends for?" he said as he went towards the exit of the lair. Splinter watched them leave as he turned towards his sons, he sighed deeply before heading towards the dojo, he already lost his family once, he wasn't prepared to lose them again. He took one look at the picture of his wife and daughter, his heart was filled with pain again. He sighed again before heading towards his room so he could meditate, thinking about what he should do now that that his is dead. "My son" he whispered "I am sorry".

* * *

**MWA HAHAHAHA I am so evil, don't worry another chapter will be up soon**

**soooooo**

**Please rate and review and what not :) **

**Till next time Ja-ne. x**


End file.
